Juntos
by Annbones
Summary: Spoilers del 6 x 23. Qué pasa por la cabeza de Brennan antes de decirle a Booth la noticia?


He vuelto a ver el último capítulo, y como resultado les traigo esta historia sobre algo que me llamó la atención: el cómo Brennan hace menciones a un hipotetico hijo de ella y Buck.

Espero que les guste!

**Juntos**

Nunca fue buena para esconder la verdad. Sólo sus sentimientos, claro, no porque mintiera al respecto, sino porque no podía identificarlos claramente. Así como necesitaba examinar detenidamente los huesos con los que trabajaba, así necesitaba analizar lo que experimentaba para reconocerlo.

Pero no sabe mentir. No sabe dar indirectas, para ella la verdad es un camino recto, es decir, si algo es verdad, qué motivos puede haber para dar vueltas a la hora de expresarlo? La manera de decirlo no va a cambiarlo, cierto?. Aunque con Booth haya aprendido acerca de la diplomacia, y cómo a veces una mentira (blanca) no es tan mala, sobre todo en la investigación de un asesinato.

Pero esta vez no puede. Esta vez sabe que esa verdad no puede decirla así como así, porque las bases en las que está asentada son demasiado frágiles, demasiado inestables, y uno de sus momentos de brutal franqueza podría derrumbarlos de un solo golpe.

Y lo intenta. Realmente lo intenta. Intenta "sondear" como diría Booth.

Y por eso lleva la labor encubierta más alla.

"Nunca tendremos un hijo como ella, Buck", le dice a él, esperando que la mire y se dé cuenta de cuan en serio está hablando.

Se lo repite a su padre, aunque estén solos, para sondear su respuesta, para tratar de imaginar cómo reaccionará el agente.

Está, además, el tema de sus propias emociones, ahora desbordadas, puede notarlo.

Dios! Esa horrible niña de trenzas coloradas y camisa azul con el logo de los Thunderballs! Es exasperante, irritante, maleducada... se le acaban los calificativos para describirla, al punto de llegar a sospechar de ella.

Y su padre... Ese también es otro tema. Sabe que no reaccionará mal, no tiene motivo ni razón para ello (después de todo, su hermano estuvo en la cárcel, y él mismo ha robado y matado) pero le importa el hecho de que la mire, los mire, en realidad, como si supiera que había pasado e incluso que estaba pasando en ese momento cuando ni siquiera ella lo sabe con seguridad.

Y no puede evitar gritarle a la horrible pelirroja cuando explota y grita y trata de golpear a quien les arruinó el estúpido juego de boliche.

Para colmo de males, está nerviosa por Angela, por Hodgins, por su bebé que podría o no tener Amaurosis congenita de Lieber.

No puede evitar pensar que pasará con ese bebé (el suyo) que técnicamente aún es solo un embrión, si será capaz de pasar por lo que Angela en ese preciso momento. Pero sabe en lo más profundo que por más miedo que tenga, de lo que no será capaz es de no tenerlo. Ni siquiera cuando lo descubrió se lo planteó seriamente.

En su mente racional, lo que en el futuro será un bebé, una persona, ya lo es ahora, sólo que en pequeño. Y así como respeta la muerte, buscando la justicia para aquellos a los que se le niega un final en paz, respeta también la vida. Y hay otro motivo, claro, _él. _El padre. La persona que aportó el 50% del material genético para formar aquello que ahora mismo, en su propio vientre, ya comienza a vivir.

Qué extraño es pensar que mientras ella está sentada junto a su padre, mientras camina, mientras habla por telefono, dentro de su propio cuerpo unas células se unen unas con otras comenzando a determinar cómo será una persona.

Y sin embargo, no puede evitar una sonrisa (mental, claro) cada vez que lo recuerda.

"Mientras Booth me da un beso actuando como mi pareja, las células que formarán a nuestro hijo se alimentan a través de mi torrente sanguineo". Y lo repite en su cabeza continuamente, aunque nadie se de cuenta.

Y es demasiado grande para decirlo así, sin más. Y sus "sondeos" no parecen tener efecto, porque no es capaz de leer en la expresión de Booth - Buck, primero porque ella no es buena para eso, y segundo porque es seguro que él ni siquiera se ha planteado la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera. Incluso se siente un poco culpable, tal vez debería haberselo dicho antes, en el momento, pedirle un condón o decirle al día siguiente que no estaba tomando anticonceptivos.

Pero todo pasa demasiado rápido, y de pronto se encuentra caminando con él por la calle, con la imagen de Michael Staccato Vincent grabada a fuego en sus pupilas, y la voz de Angela resonando.

"Fue... un sueño".

Y sabe que si no se lo dice ahora, mañana perderá el valor, y sólo querrá tomarse el primer avión hacia ninguna parte, para evitar la posibilidad de que su sueño se transforme en pesadilla cuando él reaccione y se dé cuenta de lo que le está echando encima.

Porque no es un sueño, no, es una realidad.

Por eso pregunta, porque los sueños terminan, y uno se despierta y debe enfrentarse a la realidad.

Y la realidad es algo demasiado grande para ella en este momento, acostumbrada a vivir las realidades de otros, de aquellos a quienes investiga, de aquellos de quienes solo quedan los huesos.

Y la voz de él suena tranquila, sin miedos, segura, como siempre que le explica algo de ese mundo que ella no entiende del todo.

"Un bebé es algo bueno, Huesos, ellos se aman, tienen un bebé sano, este es el día más feliz de sus vidas".

Y no puede evitar preguntarse por un segundo si será igual para él, porque aunque le diga que si, que realmente piensa de esa forma, sabe que no es lo mismo.

Pero la verdad es la verdad, y tiene que decirsela.

"Estoy embarazada".

"Tú eres el padre".

Y siente que su recompensa por ser valiente y decir la verdad está en esa sonrisa que ve formarse en su rostro y que la contagia también a ella.

De ahora en más, ha cambiado y tiene la esperanza de que ese sea el cambio necesario para dejar de ser inmune, el cambio que la convierta en aquella que puede estar con él por 30, 40, o 50 años.

Y espera con toda la esperanza del mundo que él ya no esté enojado, que sea capaz de volver atrás las páginas. Espera que sea capaz de leer que ella quiere cambiar, que quiere intentarlo, que no es sólo por ese bebé que se está formando, sino porque ya no quiere estar sin él.

Por eso reacciona primero ella, al ver su sonrisa, avanza unos pasos, le toma las manos, y comienza a hablar, ahora atropelladamente, porque hasta hace unos segundos sabía exactamente que decir, pero ahora ya sólo se está guiando por su instinto y eso es algo muy nuevo.

- Sé que no lo esperabas, y yo tampoco, pero estoy... estoy feliz, y... - la antropologa toma aire, al tiempo que lo mira a los ojos, y las palabras se quedan en su garganta cuando él sin soltar sus manos la besa con veneración.

Es un beso tierno, suave, dulce, él ni siquiera abre la boca, solo apoya su boca contra la de ella y presiona por pocos segundos. Y sin embargo, se siente increíble.

Se separan y él baja la vista a sus manos unidas, al tiempo que comienza a acariciarla con su pulgar, timidamente.

- Huesos, estaremos juntos en esto - expresa mirandola a los ojos, con convicción, con firmeza, con la seguridad que no ha visto en él desde hace un tiempo, dada la confusión que han vivido en estos días, ella con la intriga y el dolor, él con el temor de no saber que decirle sobre esa noche ni como reaccionaría ella.

No necesita pedirle permiso, ni preguntarle si es lo que ella quiere. Lo sabe desde la noche en que hicieron el amor, porque eso no habría sucedido si ella no hubiera dejado de ser inmune o si él siguiera enojado.

Los dos saben que han evolucionado al siguiente estadio, y que ahora se enfrentan a un desafío mayor, pero luego de seis años trabajando juntos, siendo compañeros, también saben que con esa otra persona podrían enfrentar lo que fuera.

_Juntos._

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Comentarios, críticas, pedidos, sugerencias, etc. saben adónde dirigirlos.<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
